Problematic
by SmokeyEyesBrightLights
Summary: Demyx knows problems. But when he goes from rags to riches, he realises that fame and fortune comes at a price. As lead singer of the new band on the music scene, this means one thing: war.


**Okay, so hi, I'm SmokeyEyes ^_^ This is my first fanfic on this site, but please don't judge till you've read some. Yes, this is a band fic and yes, there will be yaoi. Without giving to much away, Zemyx is the main pairing but there will be MANY others. So, on with the show!**

* * *

Demyx strode quickly through the maze of corridors across the office floor. He shifted the array of coffee cups in his arms; black two sugars for Saix, cream but no sugar for Larxene, espresso for Terra, tea for Luxord, Cappuccino for Kairi and a bottled water for Mr. Octopus. For a moment he felt one of the cups beginning to slip but quickly righted himself. Twilight Publishers might have been one of the most precedented in the country, but their offices held little to show for it. Saix, manager in the cultural literature floor, didn't care much about working conditions and more about stock market conditions and as such the department was a mess of askew desks, cluttered cubicles, overflowing bins, abandoned boxes of prototype artwork and the occasional overworked employee passed out on the floor.

Demyx weaved between various obstacles carefully balancing the beverages in his hands, stepping over an upturned water cooler and narrowly missing some form of paper projectile, which had been hurled frustratedly in his general direction. It was like an army assault course.

He made a move to glance at his watch, the load tottering slightly. 1:03, lunch break, he was late. The tall man picked up the pace, ignoring the screams of 'Why can't this goddamn review write itself!' and 'This piece of shit isn't worth the 600 pages its written on.' Black coffee, white coffee, espresso, tea, cappuccino, bottled water... wait, wasn't there supposed to be a frappacino in there. 'Look out!' Time stood still as Demyx watched the ground slowly come up to meet him, a heavy stack of paperwork now scattered about his feet.

Crash. The blonde met the carpet with a thud. Coffee spattered across the discarded papers and over his clothes. There were a few sniggers from around the office as Demyx groaned holding his head. The ceiling was spinning above him, and the bright glaring lights sent waves of pain through his temples. He rolled over, groping to disguise the mess before his klutziness was noticed. Too late.

The laughter was suddenly silenced as Demyx was met with the silhouette of one blue haired manager towering above him.

"Saix! Erm... Sir!" The dizzy blonde stuttered, making to stand up, but was quickly halted as desks began swirling around him.

"Demyx." Saix said tersely, "You will be staying after work, to recover these _important_ documents, which you have so _carelessly_ ruined, with your incompetence. I honestly don't know we're still employing you." The man had an intimidating aura about him, his spiky hair and mysteriously scarred face not quite fitting with the tailored suit he wore. It was no secret no one on the CL department liked Saix; they were all overworked and underpaid. It was speculated he only held his position as manager due to having _'connections'_ with the company's boss Xemnas.

"B-but Sir! They were on the fl-"

"I don't care! No more excuses Demyx. I will be talking to the Boss about this. Please, this is prestigious business we're trying to run here, there is no place in this company for _imbeciles, _even if they are just delivering coffee."

And with that the he turned on his heel and strode off, the employees quickly trying to look busy and not like they'd been gaping at the rather amusing scene unfolding before them.

"I'm sorry..." The blonde muttered quietly, and began diligently cleaning the mess, ignoring the stains on his clothed as he set to work.

* * *

"So, I heard about your little 'run in' with Saix earlier."

It was gone 10 o'clock and the Twilight Cultural Literature department was lit only was the monitor of one lone computer.

"Hi Larxene, what are you doing still?" The pretty blonde woman gave a tired smile, leaning on the side of the cubicle.

"I'm doing overtime, I asked for tomorrow night off, so now I got to make the time up." She laughed lightly straightening out her pencil skirt. "I'm honestly surprised I'm even allowed time off, so I shouldn't really complain."

Demyx shook his head, "You work so hard Larxene, you deserve better than being stuck here." He yawned, hitting the print button for the final time.

"Well, you know, this is my dream," the woman replied, "working in the city. I mean, look at that," she said gesturing towards the floor length windows spanning one wall of the building. A picturesque cityscape lay beneath the towering office block, tall, glass buildings jutted into the starry skyline. A full moon hung over the city that never sleeps and car headlights sped around the streets like ants in an ant's nest. "you can't buy that."

"You're smart though, it makes sense me being here, but not you. You're an editor, you deserve more respect!" He stuck a pose at the computer desk and Larxene giggled. Demyx had always seen her as a sort of big sister, she'd been there when no one else was, it made him sad to think she wasn't being appreciated for her talents.

"Well, I have Marley. He just got employed on a new interior design project, the hours are awful but the pay is pretty good, so we're getting by. So how about you, Demyx. You know I worry about you sometimes..." Larxene trailed off, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. The blonde in question merely flashed her a grin.

"Oh, you know I'm fine!" he said brushing off her concern, before getting up to retrieve the papers from the printer.

"And... how's your sister?"

Demyx stopped, scratching the back of his neck.

"She's okay, the doctors say she could be out within six months."

Larxene clapped her hands together, "Wow, that's _wonderful_! You must be so relieved."

"Y-yeah, of course." He cleared his throat. "So, umm, where are you going tomorrow night?" He said quickly, the chirpy smile back on his face. He picked up the bag off desk and slung it over his shoulder and together they made their way downstairs.

"Well," The other grinned, "I was talking to Roxas the other day and it seems that this boyfriend of Sora's may have his advantages after all. Roxas said that Riku's given him tickets to see _The Face of Failure_, probably as bribery to try and get on his good side or something but _whatever!_ I mean, it's free tickets right?. And I've always wanted to see them live! Of course, he offered me one of the tickets and I'm taking my Marley with me as well, so the three of us are going tomorrow night."

"_The Face of Failure_... they're that new emo band, right?" Demyx asked.

"_Punk rock_." She corrected, rolling her eyes. "Oh my god," she stopped suddenly, turning to face him. "I still haven't picked out an outfit! What do you think; dressy, or smart casual?"

Demyx looked puzzled, "You don't usually care about stuff like that, I thought you just wore whatever."

She pouted, "You're not making me sound awfully attractive there, Demyx. And of course I'm dressing up, I mean, what if they look at me, I can't be dressed all shabby. That lead singer is _dreamy._ He might spot me and it would be love at first si-"

"What about Marluxia?" Demyx interrupted as they passed through the automatic doors to the car park.

"Ah, well, we could threesome or something." She said, waving a hand.

"I'm sure he'd be up for that." They both burst in fits of laughter, partly because of the randomness of their discussion and partly because said pink-haired man probably would have been up for it.

Their laughter died down as the two of them stopped beside their cars. Demyx fiddled with the keys of his blue Yugo, grunting as it got jammed in the lock. He tugged roughly at the key and when it didn't move, propped one leg on car door, straining his weight against the lock. Larxene was about to interject that maybe he should try a different key, when there was a sudden snap and Demyx stumbled backwards, half of the key in his hand and the other half firmly planted in the lock.

"Shall I drop you off?" Larxene said simply.

"Thanks."

* * *

The apartment in which Demyx lived wasn't a nice place, certainly not, but it was cheap and that was all that mattered. The elevator was broken, so he'd been forced to trudge up seven flights of stairs and now was stood panting in the hallway. The couple next door were fighting again and he could here the sound of things being smashed against walls neighbouring his own. He groped in the darkness to unlock the door, and let out a sigh of relief when he heard a quiet _click_.

Tiredness overwhelmed him as soon as his stepped over the threshold of his apartment, the 12-hour days were starting to take their toil. He eyed the room sleepily, it wasn't glamorous in the least, far from it. The walls were chipped, the carpets worn, the furniture was tattered and looked as though it had been recovered from a junkyard. He dumped his bag on the coffee table going straight to check the answering machine as he did ever other day. Demyx had been living here for two years now, ever since the accident. He'd only intended for it to be a 'temporary living arrangement', but the cost of his sister's medical treatment seemed to be going up ever day and he wouldn't have her downgraded to a more affordable hospital, things were difficult enough for her as it was and he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. This left him with next to nothing for himself, but as long as his sister was getting better, Demyx was content.

He tapped the – button on the phone and leant against the wall as the messages played.

_-BEEP-_

'_Hey Dem, it's Roxas. What's up? Could you tell Larxene that- _

_Yes Sora?... No I don't know where you're pants are. Maybe you should ask _Riku, _he'd probably know since they're on his bedroom floor half the time!... Do you think I care?... Well, obviously... The guy's a prick... You're too young and naive to understand these things Sora... Well, two years makes all the difference! ...Oh, Demyx! I erm... say hi to Larxene for me, I guess... _

_-No I don't know where you're - is. -WAIT, WHAT THE-'_

The message was cut off and Demyx stifled a laugh.

_-BEEP-_

_Hello, Mr. Shinra , this is Doctor Ansem. I was asked to contact you regarding a recent development in your sister. I'm very sorry to inform you that we have noticed a severe regression in Naminé's progress. It seems the delusions have resurfaced and are stronger than ever. She has requested to see you as soon as possible, so it would be very much appreciated if you could visit in the next few days. We are currently doing everything we can to stabilise her mental condition, medication dosages have been increased, but you must understand it is unlikely she be will released at the predicted date. If this mental state continues, she may have to spend at least another year in physiological support.'_

_More like 'confinement'... _Demyx held his head in his hands and slid down the door to sit on the carpet. Tears spilled from his eyes, leaking between his fingers.

'If you are planning on paying you sister a visit over the weekend, please contact us first and we will be happy to allow you to see you outside of visiting hours. Thank you for your understanding'

The message ended, and the room fell into a horrible silence. Another year... Demyx had been so hopeful, Naminé had been improving, it had looked as though she would be out by December. But, once again, his hopes had proved to be nothing but just that, hopes.

Perhaps deep down he had known, known that she wouldn't possibly be fully recovered so soon. She'd already been ill for two years, after the death of their parents, she just couldn't cope. She became paranoid about the nature of their death, convinced it was a murder, when it had already been proven they had committed a join suicide. Demyx never had a chance to mourn there Mum and Dad, the burden of his sister, who was only fifteen at the time, had been placed squarely on him from the day they died. Never once did he resent her for it, not when her nightmares kept him up every night, not when she would sit for hours drawing and muttering to herself, not when she refused to let him leave the house for days because of the bad people outside, not even when he had to abandon his dreams of going to art school to pay for her admission into a psychological treatment centre. He loved his sister more than anyone else in the world; aside from Roxas and Larxene, she was all he had.

A few muffled sobs escaped his lips, as the blonde pulled himself up from the floor. He ran a hand shakily through his hair, steadying his breath. He had to be strong, for Naminé. Eyes darkened as he turned and walked slowly to his bedroom, stripping off his clothes as he went and climbed under the covers. Demyx didn't get much sleep that night, instead he staring at the cracked plaster of the ceiling and allowed the feelings of guilt to wash over him.

* * *

_In Twilight Town Psychological Treatment Centre a girl sat alone in the darkness, a note pad and pencil in her hands. She was beautiful; blonde hair and piecing blue eyes, her features were small and delicate, slightly scrunched up in concentration as she traced shapes across the page. Moonlight streamed into the room, casting shadows of the bars on the window, across her bed. The lines on the paper gradually began to form a face, and after several silent minutes, two deep thoughtful eyes gazed up at the now watering blue ones. A tear dropped from her face, onto the drawing and she carefully wiped it from his cheek._

_"Don't cry, Brother." She whispered, "It's not your fault."_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I know this is kind of short, but the next chapter will be longer.**_  
_

**All my love to anyone who reviews!**


End file.
